


A Silent Room

by square_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square_one/pseuds/square_one
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 3: Allura struggles to come to terms with Shiro's disappearance and her own grief over telling the paladins that they should start looking for a new pilot.*Warning: Angst. And Tears ;U;





	A Silent Room

The air in the castle was tense, almost suffocating. Allura found that no matter where she went on the ship, there was no escaping it. As always was the case when she was distraught, Allura ended up back in the chamber where he father’s memories had once been stored; not that she found any solace in being there. But that was where her feet would take her.

Telling the paladins that they should start looking for another pilot had broken her heart, cracking it even more than it had been. And the looks on their faces…Keith’s especially, had nearly pushed her off the edge. Hurt. Anger. Grief. Incredulity. Her very own emotions mirrored back at her, though she dared not let it show. For if she did, she was not sure she could put herself together again.

It was one of the hardest things she had ever had to say, but she was determined to stay true to her resolve. No one could ever replace Shiro. No one. But Allura had vowed to stop Zarkon. They had to continue on not just for the sake of the universe, but for themselves. They were vulnerable not being able to form Voltron, and it was only a matter of time before the Galra realized something was wrong and took advantage of the situation. This was enough to make her swallow her own suffering and say what needed to be said, no matter how heartless it seemed. She couldn’t protect Shiro. But she was going to do whatever it takes to protect the others, even if she had to crush her own soul to do it. Even if they hated her for it.

Allura slumped on the floor in the corner as she struggled to let out a deep breath. Ever since these humans had arrived, she had felt a crushing responsibility for their lives. With every mission they went on, she couldn’t help but feel like she was the one making them risk their lives, and she hated it. She hated throwing them into this mad war.

They, the ones had eased her grief of losing her home, her people, her father… they had become her new family, her cherished friends. Of course Allura knew in the back of her mind that there was always the possibility that the paladins might not return, this was war. But it was always just that. A possibility.

Allura was coming to a heart rending realization that she had been a fool. She had grown to have a sense of security with their success, believing nothing would be able to take them away from her. That she would never have to go through the pain of losing someone so dear to her again.

Her heart clenched at that and her eyes became wet with tears at the thought of Shiro. Shiro, who had comforted her, who had helped share the burden of leading. Shiro, the one she could rely on, the one had made her feel safe, and had done so much more for her that she could not express in words. And now that he was gone, she could feel that terrible void.

_Shiro…where have you gone…?_

The air was growing colder, and she hugged her knees, burying her face into them. Hot tears streamed down from her face, and her shoulders shook, but the room was quiet.

The room, where a young princess now silently mourned the loss of not just one…but two people she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my meta for what Allura goes through after Shiro disappears, I'm hoping the show will delve into her grief and closure more because askhfgh this young lady has gone through so much. I mean really, she's losing another person that she cared for, she must be breaking inside ;A; 
> 
> I personally ship Shallura, but with this I wanted to leave it open ended. Interpret it as you will :') Feedback is much appreciated!  
> Now time to cry because season 3 is coming out in 2 days and I'm not ready ;;;;


End file.
